The present invention concerns heterocycle substituted-(3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines having pharmaceutically useful properties.
Hypertension in man and other animals can be treated with various chemical agents. One such class of agents is that known as the .beta.-adrenertic blocking agents or .beta.-blockers. While this class of agents can have anti-hypertensive activity, the onset of this activity is generally gradual. The structure and activity of .beta.-blockers is generally discussed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 252, 306 (1969). Substituted carbocyclic aryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,206,420, British Pat. No. 1,304,303, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,636 and 3,459,782. Substituted N-heteroaryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in British Pat. No. 1,305,644, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,282, 3,946,009, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 16, 113-114 (1973) and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 15, 1321 (1972).
Another class of anti-hypertensive agents are the vasodilators. Vasodilators, however, normally cause undersirable tachychardia.
Heterocycle substituted (3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines have been discovered. These compounds have antihypertensive activity of rapid onset and are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.